Equinox
by elfiatis
Summary: Savais-tu, toi, que la Lune ne pouvait pas briller sans le Soleil ? Sans son Soleil, la Lune ne serait rien d'autre qu'un orbe sans éclat... Peut-être que je suis né pour te rencontrer, Boruto. - mitsuboru os!


Bonjour à touuuus (COEURS PARTOUT parce que ça marche pas sur ce site damné, trop désolée...)

Dix ans que je suis pas venue ici, et un éclair de lubie soudaine pour me refaire basculer, we like /out/

Je reviens avec une petite traduction d'un OS que j'aime beaucoup, qui est de _unto_the_aether_ sur Archive of Our Own ! J'ai été vachement charmée par son OS car je suis très passionnée d'astronomie, donc naturellement, ça m'a parlé... Puis comme je suis assez fan du MitsuBoru (Mitsuki x Boruto), et que c'est pas les fanfics qui abondent par ici, je voulais m'essayer à traduire un petit quelque chose pour me faire un peu plaisir, WINK. et du coup, bah, voilà, je viens avec ça, et je sais vraiment pas si quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce ship niveau fandom FR, mais ça m'a fait kiffer de le traduire et ça, c'est l'important ! DES BISOUS héhéhé, bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par ici (eeeet n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques petits feedbacks à l'auteur originale, ça lui fera très probablement plaisir ! elle le mérite tout plein) :( (+ encore des cœurs, parce que je vous aime) (bisous fruités câlins sucrés wo ai ni men)

* * *

**Équinoxe**

Savais-tu, toi, que la Lune ne pouvait pas briller sans le Soleil ? Sans son Soleil, la Lune ne serait rien d'autre qu'un orbe sans éclat.

La Lune n'a rien de comparable à la Terre. Au lieu d'avoir un brasier pour noyau, elle est froide, et sans vie. Elle n'orbite pas non plus comme sa voisine, se contentant très simplement de nous faire face, toujours tournée vers la même direction.

Mais la Lune n'est pas aussi glacée qu'on puisse l'imaginer. La nuit, à l'équateur lunaire, la température peut tomber à des minimums extrêmes de -173°C ; alors que le jour, elle peut atteindre des sommets spectaculaires de 127°C. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai lu quelque part. C'est pour cela que la Lune peut être chaude, elle aussi. Seulement avec les rayons de son Soleil, cela dit.

Elle brille, parce que la lumière du Soleil se réfléchit sur sa façade visible et, malgré le fait qu'elle semble parfois si étincelante, la surface de la Lune est si rugueuse et ébréchée et brisée qu'elle ne renvoie que trois à douze pourcents de la clarté solaire qui lui parvient. Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite pas se révéler toute entière au reste du monde ?

J'aime à penser que la Lune et le Soleil – comme le jour et la nuit, comme des opposés polaires, antithèse quasi parfaite – se complètent l'un l'autre. Un véritable tandem inséparable.

Ces recherches que j'effectue, en plus des données précieuses que je collectionne, c'est quelque chose qui me réconforte beaucoup. C'est une histoire d'espoir ; l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, je puisse enfin mieux me comprendre. Je veux savoir qui je suis. Qui est Mitsuki, et qui nous sommes. Sans doute même plus : je veux en savoir plus sur qui tu es, parce que tu me fascines.

Tout comme la Lune ne peut briller sans son Soleil, je ne peux créer ma propre lumière tout seul. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toujours avoir mon hélianthe à mes côtés, pour illuminer ce chemin obscur et terni que je me dois d'emprunter. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Avec le Soleil à l'aube de ma vie, moi, la Lune, pourrais illuminer même les plus profondes ténèbres.

Et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes... Ça restera un secret, tu sais, mais j'ai envie que tu m'aimes.

Car j'ai besoin de toi. À mes côtés. Je sais que c'est toi qui pourras m'aider à tracer mon propre chemin, à forger l'édifice de mon existence. Tu seras le halo de mon obscurité, et c'est toi qui éclaireras cette Lune qui ne peut briller de part elle-même. Cette Lune qui dépend tant de son Soleil.

Aussi, t'ai-je déjà dit que... durant la pleine lune, la Lune peut resplendir tellement fort qu'elle occulte absolument tous les objets célestes les plus faibles du ciel ? C'est vraiment éblouissant. Pendant cette phase, beaucoup d'astronomes et de spécialistes doivent ranger leurs télescopes. Quand elle est bordée d'une telle lumière, la réflexion est si intense qu'il est possible de l'apercevoir même en plein jour. La lueur diurne balaye alors les étoiles, et la Lune peut continuer de scintiller encore plus fort... Je me demande si elle se sent vraiment heureuse, à ce moment-là.

Bientôt, je le saurai... S'il est mon Soleil.

Peut-être que je suis né pour te rencontrer, Boruto.


End file.
